Just Another High School Life
by S.G.T.C
Summary: Kaoru has just begun her freshman year. After a horrible breakup she just wants to make new friends and forget about it. But what if a certain black haired green eyed guy comes along and just makes everything worse? Read to find out {:


**Yo {:  
So after a year and 2 months I'm back to uploading stories c:  
I'm so glad to be back ^-^**

**FULL SUMMARY:  
Kaoru has just begun her freshman year. After a horrible breakup she just wants to make new friends and forget about it. But what if a certain black haired green eyed guy comes along and just makes everything worse?  
Read to find out {:  
**

Kaoru POV:  
BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP  
I smashed my fist on the snooze button and prayed I didn't oversleep. I rubbed my eyes and waited till they adjusted to the bright light of morning.  
I unplugged my IPhone from its charger and checked the time.  
6:30 am .  
I fell back debating whether or not to go back to sleep.  
"It's my first day of High School dammit." I muttered to myself and ripped my blanket off of me. I stretched and imitated a baby dinosaur. I rubbed my eyes and made my way to my bathroom.  
I turned on the hot water and let it fall over my tensed body. This is what I need, a long hot shower in the morning to call the nerves. Normally I wouldn't be so worried about school but after what happened a few weeks ago anyone would've been racked up.  
I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the steaming water burning my skin.  
I hissed and turned off the shower head then grabbed my towel to wrap around myself. I stepped out of my shower still tired.  
I went to check myself in my mirror.  
My emerald green eyes looked paler and my usually shiny jet black hair looked dull. I sighed and began to blow dry my hair. I didn't bother to style it, it styles itself. It spikes out naturally thanks to its shortness , it only reaches my neck. Most think I'm a guy at first, then they talk to me and the face they make when they hear my high-pitched voice is priceless. I have changed my clothing too. I got really tired of being mistaken as a guy so I started being a bit more feminine.  
'First day of highschool deserves a special outfit' I thought and smiled at my closet.  
I ended up picking a baseball tee with green sleeves and everything else was white. It had black letters that said "Creative Minds Destructive Times" across the chest.

It was personally my favorite shirt, as for my bottoms I wore black leggings and green converse. I put in my neon green 0 size tunnels. Most people think it's gross but I like how it looks on me. Not to brag but it looks good one me. Lastly I put on my black circular snakebites as a finishing touch. I went to look at myself in the full-length mirror and smiled.  
"Time to start over" I told myself and rushed downstairs.  
I grabbed some orange juice and poured myself a glass. I rummaged through the cabinets until I found what I was looking for, a chocolate chip muffin. I devoured it in one bite and gulped down my orange juice. I soaked in the silence. It's always been like this since Mom died 3 years ago when I was 11. Dad's been working almost every day and every hour. Dai's at college in America, and Shou went to go live with our aunt because she thinks he needs 'a mom-figure' to guide him and blah blah blah. I miss them , a lot. And ever since that thing happened I needed them for than ever, but they were never there.  
My friends?  
Momoko and Miyako went to a private school because they wanted a 'good' future or whatever. Me? I literally can't see anything in my future. I always imagine spending my whole life with _him._ We talked about our wedding, our kids' name, and their future's too.  
But that's all in the past now.  
Now my best friend who I can always count on , her name's Robin. Although we met in 7th grade we've been best friends since we both got jumped by 8th graders. We stuck to each other's side and she ven patched me up when I was broken.  
I check my IPhone for the time, 7:50 am.  
I sighed and grabbed my lime green backpack which consists of pencils, and paper which I'm sure will disappear by the end of this week.  
It'll take some time to walk to school, so instead I grabbed my skateboard and bolted out the door.

I pushed off and got to school within 5 minutes. I left my skateboard at the main office since skateboards weren't allow in the building, I found this stupid since the skateboard technically is already in the building. If it wasn't my first day the lady would've given me detention for saying it but she let me go.

All the freshman had to go to the auditorium where they'll give us a whole speech/lecture about the rules how they expect us to behave and how we can't act like little kids anymore cause their slogan it "It all begins NOW."

After that I pulled out my schedule and cringed .  
1st-2nd Period:  
Pre-Ap Language Arts

Pre-Ap Reading(Double booked class)  
3rd Period:  
Pre-Ap Science  
4th Period:

Pre-Ap US History  
5th Period:  
Art  
6th-7th Period:  
Math  
8th Period:  
Athletics  
I grumbled and shook my head. I better have atleast ONE class with Robin.  
I got lost a few times in this huge highschool. I ended up in the senior's wing. I had no idea it was there and it was the least place I'd like to go to but not because of the seniors. Something worse than that.  
I ended up missing half of 1st period, sadly I have 1-2nd period double-booked. I was kinda alone a first , yeah I had friends in that class but I was really close to Momoko , Miyako and Robin. I felt so alone I kinda wanted to cry. Then the door creaked and a brown hair brown eyed girl stepped in. My eyes lit up and I almost ran up to hug her.  
"Uh , sorry I got lost" she said and sat next to me. "I'm only excusing you people who are late just this once , only because it's y'alls first day. Don't think you can get away with skipping or coming late to class" the teacher replied and cleaned her glasses. Everyone nodded and continued chatting. I smiled at Robin and we chatted.  
We talked about our schedule, how we're going to meet up at lunch and basically school things.  
My 3rd period was really boring. My lab partner for the rest of the year was a wanna be punk guy with a red Mohawk and a septum. He was wearing my favorite band shirt 'Pierce The Veil'. I got really excited and started chatting to him about them. He said he only knows 2 or 3 songs from them but he's really into them. I labeled him a poser and didn't talk to him the whole period.  
4th period was … unusual. Our teacher is so energetic and lame. He makes the lamest jokes and tries hard to get a chuckle out of us. You gotta admire his spirit but I'm sure I'm gonna enjoy his class.  
I really want to get into details about 5th period , which was Art.  
Art is my passion, I love any type of art. Sculpting , painting , drawing , you name it. The teacher said we can sit wherever we want, which got some hoots and smiles from some students until the teacher said she'll assign seats anyways. I chose to sit in the back middle table. There were some freshman's and sophmore's.  
The juniors and seniors had another Art teacher.  
We didn't do anything, sadly but it is the first day anyways.  
I noticed a guy staring at me though.  
I didn't really get a good look at him but I remember green eyes. He kinda creeps me out , hopefully I won't sit next to him.  
6-7th period is hilarious.  
I know most of the people there. Some of my old friends are in that same class and we were laughing at our old memories.  
8th period was just amazing. I love working out , running , lifting basically anything athletic.  
I walked home with Robin that day. I declined her offer of hanging out because I really wanted to soak in this day.  
I have a feeling this year's going to be an interesting one.  
**Heyy ~  
Sorry to not put any Kaoru&Butch but I'll promise there will be plenty of that in later chapters , right now I'm just getting the details for later c:  
Review please? /-\  
If I get 5 reviews in this one chapter I'll upload the next chapter on Friday {:  
Goodbye & until next time ^-^**


End file.
